Planetside Wizard
by Storm Battalion 11
Summary: Bigger summary inside. What if Harry's magic knew what would happen if he stayed at the Dursleys? What is the second Dumbledore left, Harry was sent to Auraxis? (planet's name in Planetside 2)? How will the Wizarding World react to a futuristic Harry Potter? Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley/ and possible ministry bashing. Most likely HP/FD pairing. CHAPTER 1 & 2 EDITED!
1. Chapter 1 EDITED!

AN: In this story, little over 1/4 of Auraxis' population are magic users, and the mundane world knows about them, they just don't care that their different. The war on Auraxis ended after eight long brutal years of fighting (started in June 21, 2845 in lore) with the three factions forming their own nations on the planet's five continents (Amerish, Esamir, Hossin, Indar, and Koltyr (this continent is for new Planetside 2 players))

Summary: What if Harry's magic knew what would happen if he stayed at the Dursleys? What if, the second Dumbledore left, Harry's magic sent him away to Auraxis (Planet's name in Planetside 2)? What if when his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, not only does he return, but with the Terran Republic, New Conglomerate, and Vanu Sovereignty with him as well? How will the Wizarding world react to a futuristic Harry Potter? Smart!Harry, NC!Harry, Strong!Harry, Animagus!Harry, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley bashing, most likely ministry bashing. Harry will be 19 in this fic but everyone else will be their canon age. Rated T for Violence, and Language. Most likely Harry/Fleur Pairing.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLANETSIDE OR HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING, AND PLANETSIDE BELONGS TO DAYBREAK GAMES!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _"Parseltounge"_

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

OC Bio(s)

Name: Michael 'Mickey' Dominique Rohas

Birthdate: 2851, November 22nd

Age: 20

Nationality: Terran Republic

Class: Combat Medic, Long Range Specialist

Armor: Medic Composite Armor, Abstract Camo, 203rd Armor Decal, Altitude Helmet

Primary Weapon: Cycler TRV Assault Rifle, equipped with MH2 Reflex Sight (2x) Yellow Dot, Flash Suppressor, Forward Grip, Alpine Bark Camo

Secondary Weapon: NS-G1b Emissary, equipped with NiCo (1x) Cross, Laser Sight, Aftershock Camo

Skin Color: Caucasian

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Dark Brown, short hair

Magicical Status: Mundane (muggle)

Joined Terran Republic's military in 2869 after his mother was killed in a Pirate raid on the Koltyr Trade Center, he swore an oath to bring all pirates, and terrorists to justice, and to never surrender. Met Harry in 2871 when New Conglomerate and Terran Republic ran a joint operation on a pirate base in Amerish, Found out Harry was a Wizard after Harry sent a Bombarda Maxima curse towards an obselete jury rigged MAX Suit attempting to gun him down. Although if Michael did die, the Nanites and Reborn tech would have saved him, but would have taken an hour to fully work. after a small series of missions between the two, they were shown to be very effective when working together, and not only became great friends, their actions also boosted the Terran Republic's Relationship with the New Conglomerate.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

Name: Kai Polaris Forge

Birthdate: 2849, December 2nd

Age: 22

Nationality: Vanu Sovereignty

Class: Heavy Assault, Anti Vehicle Specialist

Armor: Heavy Assault Drakon Armor, Auberon Helmet, Black Magic Camo, Black Sun Decal

Primary Weapon: Pulsar LSW LMG w/ HPR Reflex (1x) Vanu, Flash Suppressor, Darklight flashlight, Abstract Magic Camo

Secondary Weapon: Spiker Pistol, Laser Sight, Abstract Camo

Heavy Weapon: S1 Rocket Launcher w/ Black Magic Camo

Skin Color: White

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Dirty Blond, short and curly

Magical Status: Half Blood

Joined Vanu's military in 2868 wanting to protect the will of Vanu from Heretics, Terrorists, Pirates, Smugglers, and Treasure Hunters. Kai is hoping to make a difference and let the people of Auraxis know that the Vanu Sovereignty will not give up it's alien artifacts so easily and will protect them at any cost. Met both Harry and Michael when he was off duty in Amerish, Inside an Auraxium warehouse trying to persuade a group of twelve pirates in a hostage situation not to shoot the hostages and let them go. Civilians were not linked to Reborn Technology, and the pirates would have shot them if Harry didn't suddenly crash through a sun roof window with a group of NC and TR Light Assaults in tow, along with five Combat Medics, Michael being one of them. Seven of the pirates were killed by the joint force, while Kai killed three of them with his Spiker Pistol. The other two pirates were arrested. Kai, Harry, and Michael were soon placed on missions together, in order to prevent a pirate insurrection in the future, the trio formed a strong bond with eachother and always looked out for eachother, especially for whats planned in the future.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

Name: Harold 'Harry' Joseph Franklin *Formerly known as Harry James Potter*

Birthdate: 1981, July 31st (Arrived at Auraxis October 31st 1982 in Earth Years, but 2853 in Auraxis years)

Age: 19

Nationality: New Conglomerate

Class: Light Assault, Close Range Drifter

Armor: Light Assault Drakon Armor, Sigma Grunt Helmet, Guerilla 3 Decal, No Camo

Primary Weapon: NC12 Sweeper Shotgun w/ GD refleXR (2x) Diamond, Laser Sight, Slug Ammo, Ashtiger Camo

Secondary Weapon: LA3 Desperado w/ Darksight Flashlight, Ashtiger Camo

Skin Color: Caucasian (I think Harry's skin color is caucasian, CORRECT ME IF i'M WRONG!)

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Hair Color: Jet Black

Magical Status: Halfblood

Warning! Intel Classified! Access Denied!...

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Planet Earth, Great Britain, #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry, October 31st, 1982)

(No Ones POV)

In Little Whinging, Surry in the dead of night stood an elderly man in Violet Robes with a record size beard that looks like it could reach his feet. He was holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket in his hands standing outside of #4 Privet Drive, he was busy reasoning with a middle aged woman with a stern look in Emerald Green Robes.

"Albus are you sure this is the best decision? I've seen these people and they are the worst sort of muggles the world has ever seen!" The woman in green said to the man named Albus.

"They are the only family he has left Minerva" Albus said

"Yes but couldn't the boy grow up in a proper wizarding family?" Minerva questioned

"The fame would overwhelm the boy, it is best that he grows up away from that, and only return when he is ready." Albus responded as he placed the small bundle on the doorstep of Number 4, revealing a small baby no older then one, sleeping peacefully, with a fresh lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Albus then placed a letter on top of him that said 'Mr and Mrs Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry. "Good luck Harry Potter" he said quietly to the little boy.

However in Albus' head, he was plotting 'Yes, you will be the perfect weapon for the light, and you will die when the time comes...'

Albus then turned around, walked to the edge of the house, placed a series of blood wards over the house, and apparated away with Minerva in tow.

However, the second the witch and wizard were gone, Harry's magic began acting up knowing what fate Harry would have if he stayed here and with a pop, the small bundle disappeared with the note, never to be seen again for thirteen years on Earth.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly)

(No Ones POV)

in an empty headmasters office with several tracking charms of all kinds, stood a phoenix, and a ragged dirty brown hat.

The phoenix stood on a perch glaring at the monitoring charms his master Albus Dumbledore had placed on young Harry, thinking whatever he was doing was for the 'Greater Good'. However, the Phoenix's glare turned from anger to shock and then joy when he witnessed the charms beginning to blare then detonate sending debris all over the room.

"It appears Mr. Potter has left the country" a voice said. The Phoenix turned to the source and looked to the top of a bookshelf revealing the ragged old hat, but this time the hat had a mouth and was grinning evilly at the destruction.

"Oh, the old farts going to be paranoid when he finds out" the hat said eagerly awaiting Dumbledore's reaction when he returns.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Planet Auraxis, year 2853)

Far into the future, on the planet Auraxis three factions have finally come to terms on ending a terrible war leading to nowhere on the planet, but death and destruction.

Although the factions military had the technology to revive their fallen soldiers, the casualty count rose higher then all the wars Earth had faced in it's history alone.

After eight long years of brutal fighting on and off the ground, the three factions: Terran Republic, New Conglomerate, and Vanu Sovereignty have agreed to share the planet, knowing that there was enough land for all.

The Vanu Sovereignty claimed Indar for it's rich Auraxium deposits and is known for containing alien artifacts, something that the people of this nation value greatly as a gift. The Terran Republic claimed the Esamir Continent to rebuild their society, and to begin researching ways to contact Earth and let them know where the expedition that took place two centuries ago had led them here. The New Conglomerate claimed Amerish for it's rich fertile land that can be used for farming, and the rich minerals found in the hillside was valueable for industrialization. The continent Hossin was shared between the three nations and was converted into a Civilian Center. The continent Koltyr was proven too small to be used as a Civilian Center, and held no Auraxite or minerals of any kind, thus it was converted into a trade center for all three nations.

The people of Auraxis weren't all normal, little over a fraction of their entire population were magic users. When Auraxis was colonized, four magical schools were developed.

The Indar Magical Institution, The Amerish Academy of Magic, The Esamirian Magical School, and The Hossin School of Magic.

90% of Auraxis' magical population are halfbloods, and mundaneborn witches and wizards, and only 10% were purebloods. The number of purebloods used to be higher, but when half of Earth's expeditionary fleet was destroyed by the collapsing wormhole leading the expedition to Auraxis, most of the pureblooded families aboard the fleet died.

When the war of Auraxis began, several thousand witches and wizards along with countless non magicals, joined their factions military, or were drafted to fight the coming war.

Although the war ended leaving millions relieved to finally live a peaceful life, pirate factions began rising in hopes of making money off of the factions efforts at rebuilding.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Continent Amerish)

In one of the many Armories the New Conglomerate owned stood a twenty seven year old woman wearing the New Conglomerate uniform, minus the armor which was in a locker in front of her. She had curly light brown, shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail trailing down her back, her eyes were walnut brown, and a very small yet visable scar could be seen on the far left of her chin.

Her name is Amber Franklin, a now retired New Conglomerate Combat Engineer, Mundane Born Witch, and is about to return to civilian life. Most people would be happy to return home to their families, and live their lives after the long conflict. But Amber was not one of them, before the war ended, she was hoping to live a normal life and start a family with her 29 year old husband John Franklin, but a week before the war had ended, she suffered an injury that neither nanites, nor the revival technology could fix, and rendered her unable to have children.

Amber was devastated by this outcome and had been locked in a state of depression ever since. Amber was sitting on a bench in front of her locker holding her Standard Issue New Conglomerate helmet, staring at it for several minutes before putting it in her locker for the last time. Just as she closed the locker and began to head out, a bright flash of light covered the room she was in, temporarly blinding her. When Amber regained her vision, her hearing was invaded by what sounded like a baby crying. She immediatly looked at the source and nearly gasped at the sight. A baby boy wrapped in a blanket, no older the one, with jet black hair, and a fresh lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. The baby was crying for his mother while crunching up a letter written in partchment in his tiny left hand.

Amber immediatly picked the baby up and began humming a soft tune in his ear, while rocking back and forth hoping to calm the child down. It seemed to work because soon after, the baby had calmed down and looked at Amber revealing a set of beautiful emerald green eyes that would have made her squeal at how cute he looked if she wasn't a battle hardened veteran. Still that couldn't stop the warm smile appearing on her face.

Amber then noticed the letter in the baby's hand and after having to play a game of tug o' war with the child who refused to give up the letter, read it and found out that the childs name was Harry James Potter, and that the letter explained that Harry's parents had died trying to protect him from a dark lord named Voldemort. What confused her was that the letter she was holding was addressed to some family named Dursley, and the address on the back was nonexistant on Auraxis. It then hit her that this child was not from Auraxis, but from Earth and that how he got here must have been one _hell_ of a form of accidental magic. But now the child was orphaned and had no family on Auraxis, and she doubted that the boys magic would be ready to perform something like that again.

An idea crossed her head that almost made her put on a face splitting grin. She could adopt the child! She knew that she could not bear children but thanks to this boy's accidental magic, and possibly fate itself, she could finally start the family she always wanted with her husband.

Amber looked down at the little baby in her arms who seemed to have fallen asleep with a small smile on his face.

"Welcome to the family Harold Joseph Franklin" she said in a motherly tone, and with a very warm smile on her face.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED!

I am an idiot for not noticing the damn mistakes! (and the fact that I only have wordpad, and not Microsoft Word, or Open Office, so I have to spellcheck the hard way.) I apoligize for that, Chapter two has been edited as well, internets going out for a couple of weeks, so I can't post/update chapters, but that doesn't mean I can't work on them!

-kinggaben


	2. Chapter 2 EDITED!

AN: CHAPTER EDITED! I'M STILL AN IDIOT FOR NOT NOTICING! (Still NOT getting MS Word, or Open Office, saving the money for other stuff, so I'll try to double check everything and read it before I post)

As always I do not own Harry Potter or Planetside, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, and Planetside belongs to Day Break Games

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _"Parseltounge"_

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Planet Auraxis, Amerish Continent, eighteen years later)

(Harry's POV)

Harry was moving through a bullet ridden hallway making his way to control point Bravo inside a Terran Republic Stronghold. So far control point Alpha was already in NC hands but to slowly convert the base to New Conglomerate territory, at least two of the control points need to be captured, and since Harry was closest to Bravo, he instantly went their, but knew that point was contested, since he witnessed three Light Assaults, a Combat Medic, Combat Engineer, and one MAX suit go in there, but failed to capture the point, meaning the TR had already either killed them or they were still trying to defend the point.

Harry slowly had to pick the dead soldiers part because he never heard a single crack of gunfire when he was directly outside the control point area. Upon checking the room, his fears were proven true as he saw two TR Heavy Assaults, one Combat Medic, one Engineer, with his mana turret facing a different door, and two Light Assaults, and with them, several dead NC soldiers, including the MAX scattered around the room. Harry noticed that in the room the two Light Assaults and the medic were close together near the engineer, and knew that if he tossed a frag grenade, they could easily avoid it, so to fix that Harry reached up to his left shoulder pad and pulled out what looked like a forward grip to a rifle, but upon flicking it away from him, the grip extended to a collapsable, 11 1/2 inch wand, painted in NC Colors. Harry then aimed his wand towards the group of soldiers and yelled "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" the curse flew towards the group of soldiers and before any of them could react, the medic, and light assaults were caught in the blast and killed instantly, while the engineer was sent flying into a nearby terminal, only to be electrocuted upon smashing into it and died soon after.

That left the two Heavy Assaults who began firing upon Harry's position. Harry immediatly holstered his wand and pulled out his NC12 Sweeper Shotgun 'Ripjaw', made sure it was loaded with slug rounds and began returning fire on the Heavy Assaults. He managed to catch one with a few shots to the head, but before he could target the other one, the remaining Heavy Assault activated his Nanite Mesh Generator making him twice as tough.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed loudly knowing that taking the Heavy Assault down became much tougher. Harry then loaded Ripjaw with regular pellet rounds, activated his thruster pack and flew over the Heavy Assault, but not before his shields took several bullets, and were drained by the time he landed behind the TR trooper. The second Harry landed, he immediatly fired several rounds point blank into the TR's back, killing him almost instantly. Harry took a minute to reload, checked his surroundings, and when he realized the room was clear he began moving towards the capture point, unaware that his shields hadn't recharged yet.

However, before he could make contact with the Control Point, Harry gasped in pain feeling a very sharp stab enter and exit his right abdomen. Harry placed his right hand where the pain originated and when he looked at his hand, he noticed it was covered in blood. His blood. Harry's vision began to fade as he collapsed onto his back to witness a TR Infiltrator deactivate his cloaking, and was seen holding a bloodied combat knife in his hand. Before Harry began to black out, a loud buzzer went off and Harry's body was immediatly covered in the bright green light of a Medical Applicator. As Harry's wounds began to heal and his shields began to recharge, the room around Harry, and the Infiltraitor in front of him were engulfed in a set of nanites before reverting to a blank room surrounded in a nanite grid.

"NC Light Assault Harold Franklin, unable to continue, ending simulation 379 Alpha" a female computerized voice said.

Harry groaned realizing that he messed up big time on another simulation test.

"I keep warning you about the Infiltrators, gotta keep your eyes open for a distortion..." a mans voice said.

Harry looked to the source and saw his friend Michael Rohas leaning against the wall smirking amusingly at him.

" _*groans*_ I know.. I just can't see them until they are directly in front of me, and those damn darklights don't help me either, so don't say carry a darklight flashlight!" Harry told Michael as he got up from the ground and began walking towards the exit.

The TR holographic troopers Harry just killed, along with the infiltraitor reappeared and upon looking at Michael, they all saluted.

"Nice jobs boys, you did the TR proud today, and remember..." Michael told the holographic soldiers

"Victory is our tradition!" the holograms chorused before disappearing again.

"Hey are you here to gloat that I still couldn't beat the TR, or do you have something I need to know?" Harry asked in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, Gringotts wants yah, says its important, and from what I hear, the three leaders are gonna be there too, so I'd hurry" Michael said in a serious tone.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?!" Harry yelled as he sprinted to the nearest vehicle terminal, summoned a flash (I always get the names of the Flash, and Harrasser mixed up :/) and sped off to the nearest warp terminal, but not before Michael yelled in his direction.

"I would have, but I wanted to see you get your ass kicked again!" Michael yelled switching back to his cheerful demeanor, with a sh*t eating grin on his face.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(No ones POV)

Soon after Amber and John Franklin adopted Harry, they noticed something was off about the scar on his forehead. Normally, if you got hurt, your magic would patch up the wound, but for some reason the scar wasn't healing, and remained as a fresh cut. It wasn't until the couple brought their new son to Amerish's Wizarding Hospital that they found out what was wrong, and the result shocked the duo beyond words. It turns out the scar on the infants forehead was actually an incomplete horcrux, a means of extreme dark magic in order to obtain immortality. The only way for a horcrux to work is to kill with absolutly no remorse what so ever. To say the couple was angry would be an understatement, they had murderous looks on their faces finding out that their new son had been marked by a wizard hoping to achieve immortality, but what really set them off was a set of blocks found on Harry's magical core placed by a man named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the person who had the letter addressed to the Dursleys.

The blocks found on Harry contained:

 **Magic: 85% Blocked (Weakened)**

 **Animagus: 100% Blocked**

 **Parselmouth: 90% Blocked**

 **Wandless Magic: 100% Blocked**

 **Occlumency: 95% Blocked**

 **Legilimency: 100% Blocked (Resulting in vision damage)**

 **Transfiguration: 95% Blocked**

 **Healing Magic: 100% Blocked**

Amber had asked the healer who examined Harry to cover the room and cover harry in silencing charms. The healer obliged, and upon placing the charms, the healer was about to ask why until Amber exploded screaming and swearing at Albus Dumbledore in five different languages with a voice that could send shivers down a dragon's spine. Amber even threatened to kill Dumbledore in the most violent and painful way that would make the killing curse, and the cruciatus curse look like a cheap parlor trick.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

(That same moment)

Right now Dumbledore was currently trying to find a way to figure out where Harry, his 'weapon of the light' went. He asked his phoenix Fawkes to see if he could find the boy but instead, his phoenix burst into flames at that moment and revealing itself from his ashes was a now reborn phoenix. Because of this Dumbledore was about start using other means until he sneezed and felt himself shiver violently, and somehow began feeling an intense amount of fear towards somone or something.

The Sorting Hat who saw Dumbledores fearful look smirked amusingly realizing that where ever Harry went, he just dug Dumbledore's grave.

'Well done Mr. Potter, you just made my job a lot more amusing' The hat thought.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Back on Auraxis)

After what sounded like hours of ranting, Amber had finally calmed down... well after going through several calming draughts the healer had given her. No one could blame her, if their child had their magic bound to the point of being a squib, they would be pissed too but never in his lifetime had he witnessed a mother yell THAT many swear words, in FIVE languages none-the-less! John was currently wearing two ice packs on both sides of his head, his hearing having been shot due to the intensity of his wife's screaming, still though he showed a look that said he would launch a nuke at any moment if angered.

After calming down, the healer asked if they knew why the block on Harry's magic was weakened. Amber responded by saying that Harry's accidental magic may have been responsible for the weakened block, mainly because his accidental magic was the reason how he got to Auraxis. The healer didn't believe her at first until she swore a magical oath. Upon hearing said oath, he looked gobsmacked at the infant before them, but then returned to a calm manner and, with the help of other healers, began removing the magical blocks, which wasn't easy due to the fact that said blocks were conjured by the legendary Elder Wand.

After several painstaking hours removing the magical blocks, and Harry's vision slowly repairing itself, the healers had to call a group of Goblin Healers from Gringotts to remove the horcrux in Harry's forehead. When the Goblins heard of the Horcrux, they were outraged someone would dare make one, especially if it was implanted within a child, and immediatly rushed over with a group of their best healers. If theres one thing the Goblins despise out of everything, it is a horcrux. After another hour, the horcrux was removed, and destroyed, the scar slowly began to heal, and would soon be a very tiny mark. Soon after leaving, the Franklin's then began adoption procedures, renaming the young boy from Harry James Potter, to Harold Joseph Franklin.

Over the next few years, the family lived a peaceful life in the newly constructed city 'Eagle's Liberty' (AN: if you have a better name PM me and I'll change it, I couldn't think of anything! D:), the family witnessed Harry's accidental magic first hand when he was four years old. during dinner, Harry was asking if he could have ice cream, but when his mother refused saying that he should finish his dinner first before asking for desert, Harry held his hands out and accidentally summoned a tub of ice cream from the fridge, narrowly missing the back of his father's head. Harry missed the tub and it flew past him grazing his face, before it hit the wall. Although the outcome scared the living day lights out of Harry, his family was happy to know he wasn't hurt, and knew that when he was capable of controlling his magic, he would be a great wizard. Upon reaching the age of ten, Harry's parents explained that he was their adopted son, and that how his birth parents on Earth had died by the hands of a dark lord Named Voldemort. Harry was sadenned to know that his birth parents had died to the hands of a mad man and swore to avenge their deaths, and had also asked on how he somehow managed to get to Auraxis. His parents had explained to him that he had made it to Auraxis via a huge amount of accidental magic, which weakened the magical block Dumbledore had placed on him. Harry had promised himself that if he ever went to Earth, to make sure never to let his guard down near Dumbledore.

When Harry was eleven, he recieved four letters in the mail, all of them invitations to the four magic schools on Auraxis. Having favored being close to home, Harry chose the Amerish Academy of Magic, and began his seven year education at the school. Upon arriving at the school, there were three houses: House Vanu, House Terran, and House Conglomerate. The sorting involves a loyalty test, and trusting what you believe is best. Harry, believing all should remain free, was sorted into House Conglomerate. If he valued peace through strength and unity, then he would have been sorted into House Terran, or if he valued that change was everything, then he would have been placed in House Vanu. Harry's first year was rather uneventful, unless he counted the fact that during his first flying lesson he learned that he was a gifted flyer, but decided not to test his limits until next year for quidditch tryouts. In second year, Harry discovered how talented he was in quidditch, and became seeker for his house's team 'The Freedom Flyers'. Third and Fourth year were rather uneventful, but in fifth year, Harry managed to discover his Animagus form which he discovered to have two. A Peregrine Falcon, and a Puma, both animals showing jet black fur/feathers, with their eyes being Emerald Green, the tail feathers on Harry's falcon form shone emerald green as well. Harry had also managed to pass his O.W.L.s with flying colors in the same year. In sixth year, Harry had found his familiar, a female Albino Coyote, which Harry had named Blizzard. By the end of Harry's seventh year, he had passed his N.E.W.T.s, but ran into a small problem after graduation. Harry had wanted to become either a soldier in the New Conglomerate, or become a quidditch player for the Amerisian Juggernauts. It wasn't until a pirate attack had occured in Eagles Liberty that made Harry join the NC military after several civilians were killed.

Due to Harry's natural skills when flying, he easily mastered the use of his thruster pack in basic training and was assigned as a Light Assault trooper. Harry had also found out that he was more suited to wield an automatic shotgun instead of an assault rifle when in combat, and had stuck to the Light Assault's specialization 'Close Range Drifter'. for two years, he had served the NC's military, and for two years he had ensured the New Conglomerate's people had remained free, all while meeting his two best friends Michael Rohas, and Kai Forge on the way.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Planet Auraxis, Koltyr continent, Gringotts)

Harry had made his way towards the towering bank in front of him, before making his way up the marble staircase, for reasons unknown, the Goblins had decided to keep the traditional gringotts seen on Earth. Harry couldn't figure it out either. Tradition perhaps? Harry was positive he would never be able to fully understand Goblins but gave them a great deal of respect, knowing they are not to be taken lightly. Upon reaching the doorway, it was guarded by two Goblins dressed in what would look like New Conglomerate Light Assault armor, only without the thruster pack and the NC colors were were replaced by a dull grey, and were armed with Trac-5 Carbines. The Goblins simply stared at Harry sternly before moving asside and letting Harry into the bank. Upon entering the bank, Harry caught site of the bank's plaque.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there

Like most people Harry knew attempting to rob Gringotts was straight up suicidal, having to deal with the intense security below the banks surface. The only people who didn't get the memo were pirates. Gringotts was raided at least five times after the war ended, and not even a single pirate was successful in stealing a single knut. 80% of all the pirates that attempted to raid gringotts were dead, the other 20% facing life inprisonment within the Goblin mines, most of them have probably died by now.

Harry made his way to the back of the bank towards the master Goblin.

"Greetings Master Goblin, may your enemies die by dragon's fire. I do believe I was summoned here." Harry said

The Goblin looked surprised to see a wizard addressing him kindly, but quickly replaced it with a stern look. "Name?"

"Harold Joseph Franklin" Harry said.

"hmph.. right this way" The Goblin said leaving his post and leading Harry deeper into the bank.

Upon reaching a set of doors, the Goblin knocked three times before a gruff voice answered.

"Enter" the voice said.

Harry and the Goblin entered the room revealing the Auraxis Goblin King Tiberius IV, and five humans, one of them dressed in a Terran Republic Uniform, one dressed in a New Conglomerate Uniform, and one dressed in a Vanu Sovereignty Uniform, the other two people were Harry's parents, Amber Franklin, and John Franklin. John Franklin had 5 cm long Crimson Red hair with black eyebrows, cobalt eyes, a strong jaw, and a scar going across his nose, with the figure of an athlete. Although he looks menacing he's actually a pacifist. By the end of the Auraxian War as it was called, John had renounced violence all together. Although he was a tad disappointed that his son had joined the military, he was proud that Harry was doing it to protect the New Conglomerate's freedom. The three other figures were the military leaders of the three factions.

The one in the TR uniform was a man that looked to be in his mid fifties. He had white skin, light brown hair buzzcut, with a five o' clock shadow growing in on his face, green eyes, and a set of small feint scars on his face. He was General Daniel Haverson, a mundane born wizard and military leader of the Terran Republic. The person in NC clothing was a thirty year old woman with light brown skin, black neck length hair wrapped in a ponytail, with cobalt eyes. Her name is Catherine Jason, a non magical mundane, and military leader of the New Conglomerate. Finally, the last figure in the VS uniform was a forty year old man of Pan-Asian decent with brown eyes, short black hair, and a very feint mustache growing on his face. His name was Firaxis Xiao (Only name I could come up with, sorry if you don't like it), leader of Vanu Sovereignty's military. (Also, pretty much describing the three people in the planetside 2 tutorials).

"King Tiberius, may your enemies die by your sword" Harry addressed the goblin king, he then looked at his parents "Mom, Dad" then turned to the three leaders and gave them a salute, which they promptly returned. "Sirs, Ma'am"

"Mr. Franklin, may your enemies fear your undying wrath. Are you aware of why you have been summoned?" King Tiberius questioned.

"No my lord. Has something happend" Harry said with a look of concern.

"Indeed something has, it appears that in the year 1995, the Triwizard Tournament has been enacted and your name has been called from the Goblet of Fire, in the country Great Britain, within the school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however there is also an ancient magical binding contract that will kill you if you fail to arrive, and before you ask, no, the revival technology your nations have come to possess cannot save you if you refuse." King Tiberius said.

Harry paled realizing that he's most likly screwed. "Is there anything we can do, cus I don't feel like suffering a permanent death right now!"

"We have discovered a way for you to make it back to Earth to compete in this tournament, and the three factions have agreed to send emissaries to assist you and help the 20th century wizarding world adjust to the major changes humanity and the magical world has embraced." Tiberius said.

"However, we haven't tested it yet, and even if we sent somone, they would need to set a beacon to give us the go ahead to send our forces" General Daniel said.

"We have agreed that you should test it along with two others of your choosing, so they could place the other beacons as well, allowing us to send an expeditionary force through" General Catherine said.

"What is in the expeditionary force generals?" Harry asked.

"Two Galaxy class transports, and two sunderers from each faction, with twenty soldiers from each faction as well. We are coming along as well, hoping to make contact with these people" General Firaxis said.

"And you said I could choose anyone from the three factions?" Harry questioned

"That is correct trooper Harold" General Catherine answered.

"Then I choose TR Combat Medic Michael Rohas, and VS Heavy Assault Kai Forge" Harry added.

"Very well then, Clawtooth!" King Tiberius called, and the same goblin that lead Harry here reappeared.

"Summon Misters Rohas, and Forge immediatly and lead them to section 349" King Tiberius ordered. The Goblin identified as Clawtooth bowed before heading out and King Tiberius began escorting the six humans towards section 349, which revealed a large enchanted portal, several dozen TR, NC, and VS troopers occupied the room, with Sunderers and Galaxy transports, upon reaching the portal, Harry noticed three Hexagonal pods near it.

"Wait how exactly are you sending me, Michael, and Kai to Britain?" Harry asked suspecting what the answer was.

"The three of you will be deployed via instant deployment pods, something wrong?" General Daniel said with a stern look.

"No, its just that Michael can't handle the speed in those things sir. Last time he entered one of those things, he ended up losing his lunch upon the landing. Harry said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. General Daniel merely rolled his eyes thinking that every TR soldier should have been used to the pod's effects.

After an hourb of waiting, Harry had his armor and weapons equipped and when Michael and Kai arrived, debriefed on the situation, Harry noticed that Michael had a look of annoyance, apparently he found out how they are getting to Britain.

"Are you sure theres no other way? Because my motion sickness kicks in when I get inside those pods, and the Anti Nausea pills I take don't help at all!" Michael said exasperated.

"Sorry Mickey, only way there..." Harry replied before turning to his parents. Harry's mother looked tearful knowng that her son's life was now on the line, while his father had a look of sadness. "I'll be fine, and I'll be back here in one piece. I promise" Harry said before his mother engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Be safe, and be careful Harry" his mother said as she let go of Harry, John then moved in and gave Harry a hug as well but his was more brief.

"They won't be expecting us." Harry said with a small sad smile as he stepped into one of the pods, with Michael and Kai taking the other two.

An alarm began going off letting everyone in the room know it was time to move, and all the soldiers began entering their stationed vehicles awaiting deployment, while the pods were positioned over the portal.

"Good luck to you three, we'll see you on the other side" General Catherine said as she then punched in the commands to drop the pods.

The pods then shot out of their restraints and into the swirling vortex, making their way towards the Wizarding World.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall)

(No ones POV)

Although his face didn't show it, Dumbledore was seething, for thirteen long years he had tried to find Harry, and for thirteen long years, his weapon was no where to be found. He worked very hard with all the power he had to get the Triwizard Tournament back up, as it was now the only way to find the brat, and he knew Voldemort would use the tournament as an oppritunity to find and kill Harry. Dumbledore had also known that the Moody impersonator, Barty Crouch Jr. had placed Harry's name into the Goblet, indicating that Voldemort is planning his return.

The Goblet of fire lit up as it selected this years champions for the tournament. After a moments silence, a piece of partchment shot out and Dumbledore caught it.

"The Beauxbatons' champion is... Fleur Delacour!" and with that the students of Beauxbatons along with a select few from Hogwarts and Durmstrang cheered as Fleur got up and moved towards Dumbledore.

Another piece of Partchment came out. "The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" and with that the students of Durmstrang, and a fraction of Hogwarts roared in approval at the famous Bulgarian seeker as he got up and followed Fleur.

After Dumbledore called for silence, the Goblet lit up again releasing a third partchment. "The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said proudly, and with that every Hogwarts student erupted in cheers as Cedric moved forward. "Excellent! We have our champ-" Dumbledore didn't get to finish his sentence as the Goblet lit up again revealing a fourth partchment, leaving the entire great hall stunned.

Dumbledore grabbed it and tried his hardest not to let a triumphet face show, and covered it with a face of curiousity and shock "Harry Potter!?"

That statement alone left everyone jaw dropped, the missing Boy-Who-Lived was selected as a fourth champion.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled but no response. Everyone then heard three audible firey cracks outside of the school and when Dumbledore and the other headmasters/mistress went with him to investigate, the entire school followed closely, along with the champions.

Upon reaching the outside no one could locate the source of the noise, it wasn't until a student looked up to see three meteors hurtling towards the grounds.

"look!" the student yelled as he pointed at the sky. Everyone then saw the three burning objects head for the grounds, and after a few seconds, the three objects crashed onto the ground, engulfed a huge cloud of dust. After the dust settled, the objects appeared to be three metalic hexagonal pods, the one in the center was painted blue and gold, the one of the right was painted red and grey, and the one of the left was painted purple and yellow green.

Everyone was curious on what the pods were until they began opening, revealing three humans in strange looking armor, one in red and grey, one in blue and gold, and one in purple and yellow green, they all appeared to be male, they all appeared to be carrying what looked like muggle firearms, with the purple one carrying what looks like a cannon on his back. The one in red and grey suddenly collapsed onto his hands and knees upon exiting the pod and began ripping off his helmet, while the other two ran towards him. The second the red and grey individual got his helmet off everyone saw that the mans skin was Caucasian, with a set of brown eyes, and brown hair. He began vomitting on the ground while the one in purple began surveying his surroundings and the one in blue began comforting the one in red.

"Ah! Dammit! I told them I can't handle Deployment pods but do they listen to me?! nooo, they don't!" the one in red yelled.

"As much as I hate to ruin your little rant, we have company" The purple one said as he pointed towards Dumbledore and the rest of the school.

The one in red slowly got to his feet and with the support of the one in blue, the trio then made their way towards Dumbledore.

Upon reaching Dumbledore, the one in Blue spoke up "This wouldn't happen to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would it?" the armored man in blue asked in curiousity.

Dumbledore was curious on who these strangers were. "Yes, but may I ask who you are?" Voicing the thoughts of all the students and staff.

the man in blue and the man in purple both removed their helmets, the man in purple appeared to have blond hair, with red eyes, and had white skin, while the one in blue was Caucasian and had a famaliar set of messy, jet black hair, and a pair of stunning emerald green eyes.

"Kai Forge, Half Blood Wizard of the Vanu Sovereignty" The man now identified as Kai forge said proudly.

"Michael Rohas, Non Magical Mundane of the Terran Republic" the one in red said having regained his strength and stood in a proud manner, though his face was still pale from vomitting earlier.

"Harold Franklin, formerly known as Harry Potter, and Half Blood Wizard of the New Conglomerate" Harold said fixing his hair slightly, unintentionally showing a very feint lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

CHAPTER EDITED! ALL I HAVE TO SAY EXCEPT THAT I WON'T HAVE INTERNET FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS! I will be working on chapters still, and if I finish them by the time my internet comes back, I will upload then!

-kinggaben


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ... Nope... got nothing to say except that I'm back... and the disclaimers...

I do not own Harry Potter, or PlanetSide. Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling, and PlanetSide belongs to Daybreak Games.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _"Parseltounge"_

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

"Harold Franklin, formerly known as Harry Potter, and Half Blood Wizard of the New Conglomerate" Harold said fixing his hair slightly, unintentionally showing a very feint lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

The second everyone heard Harry's old name and saw the scar, most of them were all looking at him in shock.

Harry noticed all the shocked looks.

"What? Do I got something on my face?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Two people approached Harry, Michael, and Kai, both of them looked like government officials, or at least Harry thinks so, the witches and wizards on Auraxis never really favored wizarding robes much and had stuck to mundane clothing more, mainly because the robes are not the best gear to be wearing when you are out in the country, or in an industrial zone. the first man had looked to be in his fifties, he was wearing black business like wizarding robes with a bowler cap. He had brown eyes, and grey hair, along with a mustache, his facial expression held a serious manner. The other appeared to be in his thirties or forties, his nose looked as though someone had hit him hard in the face with a club, he had blue eyes, and blond hair. His robes were bright yellow with black stripes, in the middle of them appeared to be a wasp emblem (I don't remember what Bagman wore during the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and I misplaced my GoF so I'm using the quidditch uniform he wore during the QWC), the man had a very cheerful, most likely excited demeanor.

Once the duo approached, the man with the bowler cap spoke.

"No Mr. Potter, we're just surprised to find out that there is a fourth champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, even more surprised that said fourth champion is the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Okay, first of all, it's Harold Franklin, I haven't been called Harry Potter since the day my adopted family found me, and second, I don't know how my name got entered in this tournament, I literally just set foot here for the first time in my life." Harry said "uuh.. quick question though, who are you two anyway?"

"Bartemius Crouch Sr. Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" the man with the bowler cap, now identified as Bartemius Crouch said.

"Ludovic Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, oh this is brilliant! A fourth champion! And it's the Boy-Who-Lived! This is going to be so exciting!" Harry immediately stopped listening to the rambling man in yellow, who was now identified as Ludovic Bagman.

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, can someone tell me why I was chosen?" Harry asked just about everyone.

"I am afraid we do not know Mr. Franklin. This is rather unusual since the Goblet of Fire has never selected a fourth champion in it's history." Bagman said "It has also placed a magical binding contract on you, which means you are to compete no matter the cost. Or risk losing your magic." Crouch muttered the last part, and was unaware that Harry had heard. "As of right now, you are a Tri-Wizard Champion."

"Well... crap... so now what?" Harry asked Mr. Crouch.

"If you would kindly follow me and the other champions we will give you instructions for the first task." Mr. Crouch said as he turned around and was being followed by three teenagers, whom Harry assumed were the other champions.

"Just a second Mr. Crouch! There is something me, Kai, and Mickey need to do first!" Harry said as he pulled out three large metallic cylinders, and gave Michael and Kai one, before jogging back to where the pods landed, upon being about ten to fifteen yards away, Kai moved left and placed the cylinder he was holding into the ground ten yards away, while Michael went right towards the lake and did the same, Harry had placed his directly where he was standing.

The trio then moved back as the devices began to hum, and a beam of light shot out of the three of them. The beams of light then transformed into three different portals.

Soon after the portals opened, several large muggle vehicles resembling aeroplanes and trucks with cannons on top began appearing out of them. the planes landed a few feet away from the portal, while the trucks moved in front of them, metallic like supports shot out of the sides of the trucks, holding them in place while some sort of glowing device appeared on both sides of the trucks. Harry made his way towards one of the trucks, which was painted blue and gold, and upon reaching it, a set of doors opened on the back of them and a white blur shot out and knocked harry to the ground. The second Harry was on the ground, the white blur eagerly began licking his face

"No! Stop! HA HA! Stop it! Okay okay! I missed you too, now let me go!" Harry yelled between laughs, as the white creature revealed itself to be a female albino coyote.

The coyote reluctantly got off of Harry, and when he got up and turned back to the wizards.

"Everyone, meet the Terran Republic, The New Conglomerate, and The Vanu Sovereignty!" Harry said addressing the vehicles, which then opened revealing several dozen armored figures in different colored armor, all of them bore the same colors as Harry, Michael, and Kai.

"This little devil right here is Blizzard, my familiar" Harry added addressing the coyote who looked at everyone with interest, but as soon as her eyes landed on Dumbledore, her eyes narrowed and she let out a barely audible growl, which no one really noticed due to the dozens of soldiers appearing on Hogwarts grounds except for Harry but didn't show it.

One of the Galaxy Transports opened revealing the three generals. The second they caught sight of Harry, they moved towards him, and the rest of the wizards.

"This is General Daniel Haverson, mundane born wizard and leader of the Terran Republic" Harry said pointing at Daniel, he then pointed towards Catherine. "This is General Catherine Jason, non magical mundane, and leader of the New Conglomerate" he then turned to Firaxis. "And this is General Firaxis Xiao, half blood wizard, and leader of the Vanu Sovereignty." Harry finished. "Oh and before you ask, where we are from, EVERY mundane knows about magic, and guess what? They don't care that we're different. Surprise!"

That shocked every witch and wizard, the ones who were most shocked were Crouch, Bagman, and the old guy with the long beard.

"Generals, this is Bartemius Crouch Sr. and Ludovic Bagman, the two government officials supervising the Tri-Wizard Tournament... which may have to be renamed to the Quad-Wizard Tournament... right?" Harry said introducing Bagman, and Crouch, and upon asking the last part he looked at Crouch who simply nodded after snapping out of his shock.

"If that is all Mister Franklin, would you and the three generals kindly follow me please?" Crouch asked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied. Before he followed Crouch, General Daniel ordered the troops, Michael, and Kai to begin setting up camp. A few minutes later, Harry, the three champions, Crouch, Bagman, the three generals, Blizzard, and who Harry assumed were the schools staff entered what looked like the schools trophy room, showing several spotless trophies of every event Hogwarts seemed to have won, or awards students have earned over the schools history.

Harry then began observing the three other champions. The first champion appeared to be a relatively hansom boy in his late teens, with long brown hair, grey eyes, and was wearing plaid yellow and black robes, he seemed to be the most friendly of the group. The second champion was a gorgeous young woman with silver blond hair, and dark blue eyes, she was also wearing turquoise robes. What caught Harry unexpectedly was that the second she saw Harry looking at her, she immediately looked away with a small blush forming on her face, and Harry then began feeling a tingling sensation on the back of his head. That was when Harry realized he was being hit with a Veela's Allure unintentionally, but quickly shook it off, noting to be careful around this one considering that she appears to be part veela. Still he couldn't stop a smirk forming on his face upon seeing the blush. Finally, the third champion was a young, gruff looking man that had a good bit of muscle, short black hair, with mustache and beard growing in on his chin, he had black eyes and was wearing what appeared to be heavy winter robes, indicating that where ever he was from, it must be as cold as Esamir.

Harry was then approached by the elderly man from earlier, and two others, a man and a woman. One of them was possibly the tallest woman he had ever seen in his life, she was wearing a black dress that went down to her ankles, had black hair and black eyes. The man next to her was a man with black, mostly grey, messy shoulder length hair, had a goatee, had blue eyes and was wearing a similar outfit the gruff short haired young man had,

"Mr. Potter, this is Madame Olympe Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and her school's champion Fleur Delacour" the man said gesturing the tall woman now identified as Madame Maxime, and then gesturing the veela now identified as Fleur. "And this is Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, headmaster of the Durmstrang Magical Institution and his champion, Viktor Krum." the man said introducing Karkaroff and Krum.

"And let me guess, your the Hogwarts headmaster, and the guy in black and gold is your school's champion?" Harry said, ignoring his former last name.

"Correct, I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and our young champion's name is Cedric Diggory."

Upon hearing Dumbledore's name, Harry internally tensed 'So this is the guy who bound me to the point of being a squib, best keep an eye on him'.

"Now Harry my boy, may we ask where have you been these past thirteen years?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone, with a seemingly annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay first, I've never known you at all, and I'm not your boy, and second..." Harry looked at the three generals, who nodded "thirteen years? where I've been its been _eighteen_ years. So technically I'm nineteen years old." Harry said.

At this, Dumbledore's eyes seemed to widen slightly, noticing that Harry did indeed look older then he should be, and noticed a small amount of facial hair growing on Harry's chin.

"And to answer your question on where I've been, on another planet entirely fighting pirate factions, crashing through warehouse windows, flying off of fifty foot buildings, the usual life of a soldier" Harry said in a calm state.

Everyone minus the generals, and some greasy haired professor, who had an irritated look, were flabbergasted at that statement, which would mainly explain why the armored figures seemed to be bearing advanced equipment no one has seen in the muggle world, especially those in the Vanu Sovereignty.

"Well Mr. Potter, while your friends begin making themselves at home on Hogwarts Grounds, may we discuss your education? I'm sure that you are possibly behind on your knowledge of magic." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eyes. Harry knew what he was doing, he was trying to manipulate him, but for what reason?

"Sorry pal, graduated from Amerish Academy of Magic two years ago, so technically, I already completed my education. And again, it's Franklin, not Potter." Harry said lazily, while he got on one knee and began scratching Blizzard behind her ears.

Dumbledore's twinkle vanished and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Surely this 'Amerish Academy' doesn't have the brilliant knowledge Hogwarts possesses." Dumbledore bargained, gaining and annoyed look from Madame Maxime, and Karkaroff.

"Amerish's curriculum is highly educational, hell, they begin teaching wandless magic to third years there, and if I'm not mistaken, wandless magic is hard to learn, especially in your planet's current timeline" Harry said, and to prove it, he lifted his right arm up and said _"Expecto Patronum!"_ and a large silver white panther shot out of his hand, prowling around the room, looking for any signs of danger, before looking at Harry questionably.

"Sorry Saber, just making an example." Harry said to his patronus, who simply nodded before vanishing.

Once again, everyone was left gobsmacked, except the generals who were smirking in an amused fashion.

"If that's all, can we get the date to the first task, and get on with our day?" Harry asked, starting to get bored.

Crouch and Bagman the regained their composure.

"O- of course Mr. Franklin" Bagman said before turning to the other Champions.

"The First Task will be on the twenty-fourth of November, and the Weighing of the Wands will take place a week before" Bagman said (AN: I can't remember, or find the date for the Weighing of the Wands. If you know, let me know in a review, or PM and I'll fix it!).

"Hey, Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur, before you leave, I want to apologize for whats happened. My people didn't think something like this would happen so this was a major surprise when we found out my name was called from the Goblet of Fire, I also want to be clear that we had no intention of taking the honor you possess. Being selected as champion for an event such as this is a very noble achievement and I wish you all the best of luck in future events" Harry said, surprising the champions.

After Harry finished, the champions were dismissed, Harry then put on his helmet, gestured Blizzard to follow, and as he passed Fleur he smirked and sent her a barely noticeable wink, that was only seen by her. The gesture made her blush more, which made Harry mentally chuckle. If there was one thing he loved to do on his down time, it was making a girl blush, which unfortunately made him a prime target for teasing from his parents and closest friends.

"Mr. Potter wait! you need to represent a magical school!" Dumbledore called out.

"Oh for- Its Franklin! Not Potter, get that through your head, because as of this moment, if someone calls me Potter I'm ignoring them, and for the magical school, I will represent the Amerish Academy of Magic, under the New Conglomerate." Harry said, facing Dumbledore before heading out.

The only people who stayed were the Generals, Headmasters, and the two ministry officials to discuss recent events and learn about the new comers.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(thirty minutes later)

Harry was making his way towards an NC Sunderer, hoping to end this day and forget about what just happened.

About five minutes after he left the trophy room, Harry ended up being chased by a group of fangirls, made up of 5th, to 7th years.

If Harry didn't have his thruster pack, and wasn't an NC soldier, than the fangirls would have most likely caught him, but they were _very_ persistent, and a bit... excited...

Not only did they set ambushes on Harry so they could at least get a piece of him, but some of them attempted to jump him!

But what really annoyed him the most and sent shivers down his spine was when he met a thirteen to fourteen year old 3rd year girl with flaming red hair named Ginny Weasley. The second Harry's eyes lock with the girl, he immediately began feeling creeped out, every time he looked at Ginny, she would begin fluttering her eyelashes seductively, and would not stop telling Harry how the two of them looked like Harry's birth parents, and how it was destiny that they should get together.

Harry immediately shot her down, mainly because a) even though he never really saw a photo of his biological parents, he did not feel like dating a girl that looked like his mother, it sounded very creepy and a bit messed up in his opinion, and b) he's not too fond of dating girl's with a large age gap, especially a minor who is literally six years younger than him.

However, Ginny proved to be the most persistent of all the fangirls, when she presented Harry with a box of cookies, Harry caught whiff of a love potion laced in the cookies, and 'happily' accepted the cookies, but the second Ginny was out of sight, he immediately set the box ablaze, and made a note to avoid Ginny whenever he can, and possibly file a restraining order if her obsession goes too far.

Harry was chased by groups of fangirls about five times before he finally made it back to the camp, but not before the fifth group actually managed to get a hold of him, but he managed t escape... with a few scratches.

On his was back to the Sunderer, Michael, and Kai spot him and head over, but the second they see Harry's condition, they both try their hardest not to laugh but were indeed failing.

Harry had lost his helmet, right knee-guard, and left shoulder pad, the sleeves on his shirt were torn badly, and now resembled a tank-top, his right combat boot was slightly ripped, his pants also had several holes in them now, his chest plate was also loose and crooked, his hair was also very untidy and ruffled (which is saying something because Harry's hair is usually messy), and on the left of Harry's chin was a fresh lipstick stain.

"What the hell happened to you man?!" Kai nearly yelled with a huge amused grin on his face.

Harry groaned before responding. "I know I was famous for stopping some dark lord in this time period, but I didn't think I would have fangirls wanting to tear me limb from limb, AND some of them attempted to jump me!"

At that, Kai and Michael lost it and were laughing their asses off at their friend's misfortune.

"They REALLY did a number on you didn't they?" Michael said clutching his stomach while tears of laughter flowed from his eyes.

"That's not the worst part! Some red head even tried to hit me with an F-ing love potion! And she kept saying it was destiny to be together because 'we look like your birth parents'. There is no way in hell I would date someone that looks like my mother, cus that's just creepy and messed up, AND the red head, is THIRTEEN years old! I don't work with age gaps!" Harry said exasperated.

That shut Michael and Kai up when they heard the love potion part, if there was one thing they hate, it's someone using love potions, technically forcing people to like others against their will, and the worst part is that the victim is unaware of what's happening, it was also made illegal on Auraxis. The people of Auraxis believe it is best for someone to earn their relationship on someone they like instead of forcing it with a love potion. The duo also shuddered slightly when he mentioned the destiny part, agreeing that it would be creepy to date someone that looked like their parents, and shuddered even more when they heard that a thirteen year old is after him.

"*sigh* that's it, I'm putting a compulsion charm on my bunk to keep the Hogwarts student's back, the last thing I need is a fangirl trying to get me in my sleep, and keep that redhead from drugging me as well." Harry said before he waved his friends goodnight and entered the sunderer. The sunderer was magically expanded to act like a military barracks. The New Conglomerate holographic banner shone proudly as the soldiers inside went on about their business, Harry moved to his room, changed into his pajamas which was mainly a white T-shirt and a pair of indigo pants.

Harry than set the charms, got into his bunk, and before he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but think.

'What the hell did I get myself into this time?'

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

AN: IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS I'M SORRY! RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND MY BRAIN WENT DEAD AT ONE POINT!

 **Ddragon21: glad to know your interested, if you ever decide to play PlanetSide 2, make sure you have a beefy pc! Not so beefy computers lag like hell when playing the game! I learned that the hard way! (on the bright side the games f2p)**

 **Kamagong: Edited Ch1 and Ch2, I am an idiot! I am terribly sorry for the errors! *Puts a sign that says 'Idiot of the year' on my head*.**

 **hellfire45: Accidental magic can do countless things to a witch or wizard, some being a bit unexplainable, I'm sorry, but I don't really have a logical explanation for it, Accidental Magic confuses the hell out of me a lot!**

 **Sceonn: In my opinion, it ain't a Harry Potter story without the goblins, and the fact that I figured if the wizarding world decided to take over the goblin's line of work, there might be another Goblin Rebellion, that and I love how cunning and evil they can be towards people sometimes :).**

Review and/or criticize on how I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Still own nothing but the OCs, you want to know who owns what, check the last couple of chapters. Alright I'll shut up now.

I just noticed that I named General Firaxis Xiao after Firaxis Games unintentionally. Still that was the only name I could come up at the time :P

Oh and also, Michael and Kai's voices are the default voices when your playing as a TR or VS soldier.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

Harry's day had been normal as usual, he woke up at 7 AM, did morning exercises, checked his weapons and gear and made sure everything was up to code. Minus the fact that now he had been stationed at some castle in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of fan girls eagerly wanting to rip his limbs off, and now has to compete in a tournament that might kill him if he decides to participate or not.

After going for an hour long jog, Harry took a quick shower and equipped his replacement armor, since the fan girls trashed his last suit and stole some of the parts, and met up Kai and Michael five minutes later.

"Hey Harry, you heading to the mess hall?" Kai asked.

"Nah, wanted to check out and see what Hogwarts has on the menu... and yes I know the fangirls are still there... but hey, I'll keep my eyes and ears open." Harry said, noticing his friends concerned expressions, still they thought it was outright hilarious on how vicious the girls here can be, and were secretly hoping to catch Harry running from a group of fan girls so they could record the moment with their helmet cams.

"Mind if we tag along? Might help a little if we come with you." Michael offered.

"Eh. Don't see why not, besides, maybe you can help me scout out every nook and cranny this castle has, not only so I could get around here more easily, but just in case... you know.." Harry shuddered, unable to finish his sentence. Michael and Kai managed to fill in the blanks, realizing he was talking about the love potion maniac Ginny.

"Okay it's settled then... lets go." Kai said.

The trio managed to get to the great hall without running into trouble, But Harry immediately regretted entering it, because the second he set foot in there, dozen's of girls started eyeing him like a child in a candy store, he even managed to spot his old helmet at a table where everyone was wearing blue and black robes, with some sort of bird on it, the girl that stole the helmet had it in a vice grip refusing to let it go.

Harry was actually surprised to see that some of the NC, VS, and TR decided to eat in the castle as well, Harry figured they were just as curious as he was.

Harry also noticed that most of the people at the table in the far right were giving him uneasy looks, where everyone was wearing green and silver, with a large snake emblem, about a fraction of the people there were glaring at him for some reason, he also noticed that none of the three nations decided to sit there.

Harry decided to sit at a table with red and gold colors, with a large lion emblem. Harry sat in front of a bushy haired girl, with Kai and Michael taking the seats next to him in case anyone, more specifically Ginny, got any bright ideas.

before Harry grabbed a plate he looked around the table, some people were looking at him out of curiosity, some were staring at him awestruck, and some looked at him neutrally, he wasn't really surprised to notice some of the girls were swooning over him... again... one girl even fainted the second she noticed Harry was looking at her.

What caught his attention for about three seconds before he became uninterested was a boy around fourteen years old, he had flaming red hair, similar to Ginny's, which made Harry shudder slightly, hoping that if this was her brother or relative, he wouldn't be as crazy as she was. That thought however died because the second the red haired boy saw Harry, he gave him a creepy smile, and gestured him to come sit where he was. Harry ignored him, hoping to avoid any crazy fans for once.

"Excuse me but are you alright, you seem a bit troubled." Harry heard a girls voice say, he looked in front of him and saw the bushy haired girl talking to him, he also noticed she was looking at him with a calm face.

"Sorry. Just a little jumpy, *shudder* fan girls nearly tore me apart last night and I'm still sort of... recovering from when they stole my armor." Harry said as he turned around and eyed the girl who stole his helmet, who was currently trying to keep it away from another girl. The bushy haired girl happened to notice and looked back at Harry.

"It's not your fault your famous, you did somehow defeat You-Know-Who when you were a baby" she said calmly.

"You-Know-Who? You mean Voldemort?" Harry said confused.

The second the girl heard that name she flinched and looked around paranoid, along with the students nearby.

"What? Oh for- don't tell me people here fear his damn name" Harry said facepalming

The girl slowly nodded.

Harry sighed before speaking again.

"No one should fear a name, it's just stupid, and I mean come on, there were worse people than Voldemort- *everyone flinched again* Damn it... alright you know what I give up... Might as well introduce myself." Harry said. "Harold Franklin, formerly known as Harry Potter, you?" Harry asked.

"Hermione Granger, and you two must be... Michael Rohas, and Kai Forge correct?" The girl now known as Hermione asked, looking at Michael and than Kai, who nodded with small smiles on their faces, realizing that this girl was not a fan girl, and most likely heard the trio introduce themselves when they arrived.

"What exactly is the Terran Republic, New Conglomerate, and Vanu Sovereignty if I may ask?" Hermione asked curious about the new comers and hoping to learn more about them.

Harry grabbed a plate and filled it with bacon, eggs and toast, and got a goblet of water to go with it before answering.

"Terran Republic is an Earth based government, on our world Auraxis, the Terran Republic upholds peace through strength and unity. We're also the most militaristic of the other two nations" Michael said with a grin on his face. He would have added that they have been trying to contact Earth for years, but some secrets are best kept under lock and key. "Our motto is 'Loyalty Til Death! Strength in Unity!'"

Hermione nodded before turning to Kai.

"The Vanu Sovereignty was named after the long dead alien race the Vanu, in our world, there are several alien artifacts, we wish to experiment and learn from these artifacts in hopes of finding the key to humanity's future, we also began experimenting ways to improve the human body, and managed to make advanced plasma based weaponry that rivals the Terran Republic's and New Conglomerate's weapons. Experimenting is actually the reason my eyes are red, they used to be brown, but thanks to genetic experimentation, my depth perception has tripled completely. Our motto is 'Technology Equals Might'" Kai said proudly, Hermione made a mental note to herself to learn more about Vanu Sovereignty later.

"The Vanu?" Hermione asked

"Ancient aliens that exist in our world. it is unknown to what happened to them, but my people believe that they reached a new form of existance" Kai explained.

Hermione nodded before turning to Harry.

"What is the New Conglomerate?" She asked curiously.

Harry smirked before answering.

"Well the Terran Republic kind of went a little overboard with their laws and pretty much restricted almost every right a man or woman could have, especially on Nanites and the Reborn Technology we made, which allows us to revive fallen soldiers without magic, and erases the memories of how they died. Basically, the New Conglomerate started out as a separatist faction wanting to overthrow the laws the TR developed. Our motto is 'Freedom Over Oppression'. We believe that any form of control is oppression, and believe that a depressed free man is certainly better than a man trapped in an oppressed driven government... no offense Mickey..." Harry said, the looked at Michael sheepishly. Michael shrugged.

"Eh.. I don't care, stuff happens, besides they fixed that when the war ended." Michael said.

Harry then took a bite of his bacon, and upon doing so, his face lit up in satisfaction.

"Mmm! Let me tell you somethin', after going through two years in the military eating nothing but those nasty M.R.E. packs, this... *he gestured his food* tastes like heaven" Harry said as he continued eating, earning an amused look from Hermione, Michael, and Kai.

"Hey uh... Hermione, quick question. Who's the red head down there? The one who keeps staring at me and keeps shoveling down his food like its his last meal?" Harry asked, starting to get annoyed with him constantly trying to get his attention.

Hermione scowled slightly.

"Ronald Weasley, he's not one of the nicest person here, and he's possibly the most rude person you'll ever meet. In first year, he kept barging into compartments on the train trying to find you, saying that he was your 'best friend' and would not stop talking about it for years." Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me... not only is he related to that Ginny person, but he's after me for my freaking fame, something I don't give a damn about. All I care about at this point is 1) Finishing this Tri-Wizard Tournament, I don't care if I win or lose, I just want to get it over with so I can go home. 2) make a couple of new friends, and 3) live the rest of my life in peace" Harry said, facepalming.

"I understand" Hermione said checking the time.

"Well, I would ask more questions, but I need to get to potions" Hermione said packing her stuff up.

"Mind if I tag along, we can keep the conversation going and answer a few questions you have along the way buddy" Harry offered.

Hermione stopped when she heard the word 'buddy'.

"You really want me as a friend?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, your kind, and ambitious, I can tell, and smart considering that you understood pretty much everything we said" Harry said with a smile, Kai and Michael agreeing.

Hermione seemed to blush slightly at the compliments, which amused Harry but he didn't show it.

"I'm nothing special... I'm just a lousy know-it-all" Hermione murmured.

"Well whoever said that was completely wrong. You are the exact opposite, from what we can tell, you are going to be one heck of a bright witch" Harry said cheerfully.

Harry then got up and walked in front of Hermione, offering his hand.

"So what do you say? Friends?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at the hand for a few seconds before smiling and shaking it.

"Friends" Hermione said.

 **I AM A LINE BREAK! IGNORE ME!**

(a few minutes later)

During their trip to the dungeons, Kai had left to help train a couple of rookie Heavy Assaults back at the camp, but Michael had decided to stay with Harry in case he ran into any fan girls along the way, and was still hoping to score a video of a chase scene. Harry had filled Hermione in on everything he knew about Amerish Academy and asked Hermione what the houses were, and what she knew of Hogwarts, and how the students were sorted by a hat listing off their mental traits and what house suited them best. Harry learned the traits and names of the houses.

Gryffindor, house of the brave and chivalrous,

Hufflepuff, house of the loyal, and hard working,

Ravenclaw, house of the wise and intelligent, something that made Harry ask why Hermione was put in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, since he figured she was more suited for that house, given her love of knowledge. Hermione answered saying that she is willing to take risks to help the professors, or students.

and finally Slytherin, house of the cunning and ambitious, Harry was intrigued by this house, realizing that he was a bit cunning when it came to fighting pirates.

Harry then told Hermione about how there were three houses in Amerish Academy instead of four. House Terran, The house of unity and strength, House Conglomerate, the house of Liberty, and justice, and House Vanu, the house of ingenuity, and might, and how their sorting involved a loyalty test on what you truly believed. If Hermione grew up on Auraxis, she definitely would have been put in house Conglomerate due to her wishing all should be free like Harry.

"So, did anything eventful happen here I should know about?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly before answering.

"Well in first year our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was possessed by You-Know-Who, and tried to get a Sorcerer's Stone in the third floor corridor, in second year, we got a DADA teacher who knew absolutly nothing. All he did do was take stories from other people, obliviate them, and sell them as his own, not only that but a giant basilisk was attacking muggleborns after the chamber of secrets was opened, and a student was almost killed when the dark lord tried resurrecting himself using a diary he made to possess the student. Third year was worse, a mass murderer broke out of Azkaban, the wizarding prison, and as a security measure, the ministry sent dementors to the school! We did have an amazing DADA teacher though, but he was sacked when the ministry found out he was a werewolf." Hermione explained.

Harry was pissed.

"What the f- why the hell would they fire a teacher for being a werewolf!? Ever since wolfsbane was discovered, werewolves could keep their instincts in check, they should be fine! And a bassillisk?! Dementors!? Who's idea was it to hide a snake that can kill you with just a glare inside a school, and who the hell thought it was a wise idea to send aggressive, soul sucking creatures to a school full of innocent children?! That's just asking for a death wish!" Harry ranted at how stupid the British magical government was, Michael was in a similar rant as well.

After Harry and Michael cooled down, the duo began following Hermione again.

"I can't believe how racist they are at werewolves, I mean my former freakin' headmaster at Amerish Academy is a werewolf and they never sacked him! He even publicly announced it the day he got the job and they didn't give a crap!" Harry said deeply annoyed as the trio made it to the class room door.

"Is it the same with Vampires and other creatures?" Harry asked, regretting what the answer may be.

"Unfortunately yes, the ministry believes any monsters or creatures such as werewolves or vampires are inferior and cannot be trusted" Hermione said frowning.

"Damn it... Monsters and creatures have equal rights on Auraxis! We got blood banks for Vampires, Wolfsbane centers werewolves, every creature and creature half breeds are treated equally! It's ridiculous how things are so bad here!" Harry said exasperated.

Harry was about to ask another question until the red head identified as Ron Weasley came up and rudely stepped in front of Hermione.

"Hiya Harry, Ron Weasley, your new best friend, I can tell we're going to get along just fine. You know Quidditch? Probably not, but hey, hang around with me and I'll teach you everything I know!" Ron said, holding his hand out eagerly.

"If you don't mind, me and Michael were busy talking to our friend Hermione, and besides, I already got a best friend, two of 'em, Michael's one of them. Also, I don't feel like chit-chatting right now because I'm pissed off at the British Magical Government." Harry said annoyed, pointing his thumb as Michael who was also annoyed at the red head.

"Ah Hermione doesn't deserve any friends, she's just a stuffy know-it-all, and besides, that guys a muggle! You don't-" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because Harry had grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him aside.

"Insult my friends again, and I'll hang you by your underwear in the great hall" Harry said angrily, he was one step away from wanting to break his nose but stood against it.

"I'll see you later Hermione, if you got any more questions about us, let me know" Harry said giving Hermione a thumbs up.

"Thank you Harry, goodbye." Hermione said as she entered the potions classroom.

"Come on Mickey" Harry said, and before he left he turned to Ron who was currently getting up. "Let me make this clear Ronald Weasley, I don't make friends with people who are after my fame, and I certainly don't make friends with people bullying others, I only make friends with people who don't give a crap about the Boy-Who-Lived. Oh and tell your sister to stay away from me! I don't date thirteen year olds, or love potion users!" and with that, the duo stormed off.

 **I AM A LINE BREAK! IGNORE ME!**

Harry had just escaped a group of fan girls, most of them wearing Gryffindor Colors, along with a couple Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Michael managed to hold them back by dropping a smoke grenade in front of Harry when they reached a fork in the hall, leading into three directions. Harry used the moment of distraction to change into his falcon form in the cloud of smoke and flew out a nearby window undetected, making the perfect get away, Michael managed to sneak away in the confusion, saving him from being interrogated by the fan girls, which most likely would not have been pleasant. However Michael did get a screen shot of Harry running, something that will keep him laughing for weeks.

After about ten minutes of flying, Harry flies behind and tree, and once he's sure no one is looking he changed back into his human form, and begins walking back towards the camp for a little R & R. However, something, or rather _someone_ catches his attention. On his way back to the camp, Harry spots a familiar set of blond hair, belonging to a certain veela near the camp. She appeared to be facing the sunderer Harry is currently staying in, a noticeable blush on her face, and a rather embarrassed look can be seen as well, Harry could tell she was trying to figure out if he was here or not, most likely wanting to speak with him about something.

Harry got a small teasing smirk on his face before walking up behind her.

"Lookin' for someone Blondie?" Harry says, startling Fleur.

Fleur wheeled around and ended up smacking him dead in the face.

"Ju suis vraiment desole! You scared me!" Fleur said quickly apologizing for her actions

"Ow!... No no it's okay... maybe I did deserve that one for scaring you" Harry said rubbing his cheek which then began to slowly glow into a red hand print shape, Harry a sheepish look on his face.

"So uh.. can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Well... first I wanted to know if you could tell me about the-" Fleur didn't get to finish her sentence as Harry interrupted her.

"You want to know about the TR, NC, and VS right? And sorry for the interruption" Harry apologized.

Fleur nodded.

Harry then explained everything he knew about the three nations, and what their beliefs are. Harry had also explained how creatures such as Werewolves, Vampires, and Goblins were treated equally and with respect (though the Goblins are still holding a grudge thanks to the pirate raids), especially the Veela which were treated very kindly on Auraxis.

Fleur was both gobsmacked and happy to know her people were treated respectfully on Auraxis, and was trying to consider if she could visit this place for herself.

"I'm pretty sure the only racism we ever encountered on Auraxis were from the pirate factions because all they care about is pretty much robbing people and getting rich. Assholes" Harry said, grimacing at all the times he encountered a pirate faction, and their rather brutal treatment towards hostages"

"Anyway, Auraxis is a nice place, you'd like it" Harry said cheerfully.

"If you don't mind me asking 'arold, what kind of weapons are your people carrying?" Fleur asked.

"You can just call me Harry Fleur, you seem to be someone I can trust" 'Well that, and the fact that she's not a fangirl, thank God for that' Harry thought.

Fleur smiled upon hearing she can be trusted, and for some reason that smile just about made Harry resist the urge to blush.

"The weapons we are carrying are muggle weapons called guns, and if you don't know, think of them as metal wands that are meant to kill by launching projectiles at high speeds towards people" Harry said pulling out his pistol and took out a few bullets.

"these are whats launched from the gun, a bullet. When it hits the target it will pierce the flesh and will injure the target, and if aimed correctly it can kill. Don't worry, we have a special type of ammo that's meant to stun people, all three factions were told to use stun rounds only if attacked by anyone here, we don't want to cause an international incident" Harry said, and Fleur nodded.

"Alright in our military, the same with TR, and VS, we have six classes total. Infiltrators are our recon and sniper specialists. They can sneak behind enemy lines and sabotage enemy defenses so we can gain an advantage, or they can snipe enemy soldiers from a distance, pick 'em off one by one. They have cloaking units built within their armor so they are pretty much wearing an advanced version of an invisibility cloak, but it doesn't last forever" Harry said, Fleur nodded, understanding what Harry said.

"Light Assaults, which that's the class I chose, are pretty much the basic infantry of our armies, equipped with anti infantry assault rifles, or shotguns. We're also equipped with thruster packs which can be used to scale rough terrain or used to flank enemy forces. Or in certain cases, prevent a fatal fall" Harry said before shuddering.

"I can't tell you how many times I had to use my thruster pack to keep myself from painting the floor red" Harry said. During basic training, Harry had to practice war games inside a Bio-Dome, and Harry had fallen out several times. Despite the fact that everyone's armor was equipped with inertia dampeners, and that Harry could use the _'Arresto Momentum'_ charm they are only meant for short distance falls, mainly off a two story building, or when jumping out of a Galaxy Class Transport, not for jumping off buildings as high as a skyscraper. Harry could never get the timing right when he had to use the Arresto Momentum charm either.

Fleur noticed the shudder and decided not to question it, understanding what Harry meant by 'painting the floor red'.

"Anyway, next is Combat Medic. Think of them as healers, but instead of carrying potions and such, they carry a little device called a medical applicator" Harry said.

"A medical applicator looks a little like a muggle pistol *Harry pulls out his sidearm and removes the magazine* kind of like this, but different. When aimed and fired at someone, it engulfs the user's target in a beam of emerald green light called nanites. Nanites are little gizmos we use for construction, medical purposes, defense, and manufacturing. The nanites in a medical applicator will heal almost any wound you receive in battle... almost..." Harry said then frowned.

Fleur noticed his frown.

"What do you mean by 'almost' 'Arry?" Fleur asked curiously, but sensed that the answer was not pleasant.

"Well.. before I was adopted, my mother and father were part of a war that happened between the three factions called the Auraxian War. It lasted for eight years and the casualty count was higher then the First and Second World War here! When we colonized Auraxis we discovered a way to bring back the dead without the use of magic, we called it Reborn Technology or Revival Technology, take your pick. It allowed us to revive dead soldiers and help them remove the memories of before they died, but to make sure we don't start a means of immortality, we restricted it to military personnel only, and if a soldier goes home, we remove them from the revival tech, making them able to live a normal life"

"Before the war had ended, my mother suffered an injury that the nanites couldn't heal... it made her unable to have children, which made me an only child" Harry said frowning, he had disliked being an only child and wanted to have a brother or sister to play with when he was still a kid, and orphanages were pretty rare on Auraxis.

Fleur frowned in sympathy for Harry.

"I am sorry for what happened to your mother 'Arry" Fleur said feeling bad for Harry.

"It's alright, now, on to the next class, Combat Engineers are support class soldiers that can repair vehicles and summon turrets as well as resupply our troops when we're low on ammo. They make sure our tanks, planes, and MAX suits stay in one piece, and help maintain base defenses. I'll tell you about MAX suits in a minute" Harry said, noticing that Fleur was about to ask what a MAX suit was.

"Heavy Assaults are the demolitions experts of our armies. They carry Light Machine Guns which are bigger, more deadly versions of a rifle, Rocket Launchers, which is a hand held cannon meant to destroy vehicles, and have a special nanite shield that can withstand more damage then a normal soldier's shield" Harry explained before Fleur before asked about the nanite shield. " forgot to mention that every class except the MAX have nanite shield generators. Nanite shields are pretty much mundane versions of the Protego charm, but instead cover our entire bodies and will recharge automatically when the user is not in combat. When magic users made themselves public to my people, we upgraded the shields to withstand curses and jinxes, and made our armor magic resistant as well, giving us two layers of protection against the enemy" Harry said, grinning as he enjoyed the astonished look on Fleur's face on how advanced the mundane world on Auraxis had become.

"And finally MAX Suits. MAX Suits are heavy weapons suits equipped with anti infantry cannons, anti vehicle cannons, or anti air cannons on their wrists, and are the most heavily armored soldiers we have, but all that heavy armor makes the MAX slow. They make up with that slow speed by taking on multiple groups of enemy soldiers, and with a couple of combat engineer's backing them up, they are walking tanks" Harry said, before he looked over Fleur's shoulder and noticed an NC MAX on patrol.

"Speaking of MAX suits, there's one right now" Harry said pointing at the giant menacing hulk of machine and metal ready to tear someone apart. When Fleur saw the MAX she went wide eyed on how intimidating it looked. Almost every square inch of the MAX was covered in armor plating, and the user's face was hidden behind a bulky looking helmet with a golden visor. She noticed the triple barreled cannon on it's left arm, and the large cannon on it's right arm. Every step the MAX took it made a loud thump, and left deep impressions in the ground making it more terrifying.

"When you hear that thing heading towards you in the middle of a battle, you better start praying that you have either backup with you, or hope you got enough firepower, because nobody stands a chance fighting those things alone, and one punch from it will turn your bones to powder" Harry warned, Fleur nodded instantly, even though she can defend herself well against others without fear, she had to admit, this war machine looked like it can withstand a lot of curses.

Harry then suddenly got a little nervous and he couldn't understand why, he never got this way when talking to anyone.

"So uh... you got any hobbies?" Harry asked nervously. Fleur smirked amusingly at his sudden nervousness

The duo then spent the next two hours learning everything they could about each other, something that seemed to make Fleur happy for two reasons.

1\. Harry wasn't ogling her because she was a veela, despite the fact that she accidentally hit Harry a few times with her allure, which he resisted, but told her that the sensation did feel soothing, something that made her blush slightly.

and 2. was because Harry had wanted to know the real her, instead of automatically assuming what her personality was because of her heritage. Fleur also noticed that every time she smiled at Harry he would resist blushing, but failed at least twice, something that somehow made her heart flutter.

All in all, at the end of their conversation, although the duo didn't realize it, they were slowly growing feelings for each other, what they also didn't know was that they were being watched by a certain Heavy Assault in purple armor, who was giving a warm smile at the possible future couple, but inside his head he was cackling that he was going to have a blast teasing Harry.

 **LINE BREAK MATE! DON'T BOTHER READING!**

(Headmasters Office)

Dumbledore was pacing his office in an annoyed fashion. His plans of trying to get the boy sorted into Hogwarts had failed, and the boy had refused to listen to him. He had tried to persuade the three generals that it would be in Harry's best interest to stay at Hogwarts, but they refused saying he was allowed to make his own choices and that their governments had decided to bring every last soldier back home once the tournament was done.

Dumbledore had tried to read their minds to extract info from them, more specifically on the muggle woman leading the New Conglomerate but instead was threatened to be arrested for invading their minds.

What also annoyed him was the amount of power he was showing, especially in his wandless magic when he casted the patronus.

It also made him scared to know that this 'Amerish Academy' on Auraxis if he remembered correctly from the planet's leaders had indeed been teaching wandless magic and other forms of powerful magic to third years or higher, then his plans to be the world's powerful wizard of the light was in jeopardy. Even with the Elder Wand, most of the witches and Wizards within their mlitary showed powerful magical cores, Harry's being one of the strongest.

He had tried to bribe students into befriending them in hopes of learning how they did it so he could either stop the flow of powerful magic, or add it to his own, but all his attempts failed, mainly because they were trained to be what the muggles call 'Lie Detectors" which would tell people if someone was lying. Even trying to get Ronald Weasley to befriend the boy had failed because he knows Ronald was only after him for his fame and money, something that Dumbledore was trying to keep under the wraps.

"How am I suppossed to lead the boy to his destiny if he refuses to listen, and how is it suppossed to be completed if he defeats the dark lord?!" Dumbledore asked himself out loud, only to hear a voice chuckle at his suspense.

"Maybe because the prophecy has already been broken you old fart, I don't sense a horcrux within the boy's scar" the voice said, belonging to the sorting hat.

Dumbledore paled slightly.

"Impossible! The only way for the horcrux to be destroyed is for him to die fighting the dark lord!" Dumbledore said stubbornly.

"The wheels are already in motion you old coot, your plans are already falling apart as it seems" The hat said grinning, Fawkes shaking his head annoyingly at Dumbledore.

Over the years, Fawkes had begun to slowly weaken the bond between him and Dumbledore, and right now the bond was at it's breaking point.

All Fawkes had to do was wait for the perfect moment to leave and find someone else worthy to be their familiar, and patience was key, something he had done so willingly for the past thirteen years, despite the annoying demands Dumbledore gave him.

 **LINE BREAK MATE! DON'T BOTHER READING!**

This was probably the longest chapter I have ever written.

I am LOVING the positive feedback I'm getting from most of you guys! every positive review, favourite, and follow I get for this story is encouraging me to continue this story

I apoligize if I am sort of rushing Harry/Fleur Pairing, I just kind of want to make it happen at one point, and the fact I a more of a Harry/Fleur or Harry/*Whatever popular female character in fandom, like Hermione, Tonks, etc.* instead of Harry/Ginny, I'm not a fan of a Lily Potter Clone. Fun fact, reason why I'm doing a Ron bashing is because he outright pisses me off in GoF.

Continueing the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next update!


End file.
